Behind Blue Eyes
by mustangsgoroar
Summary: Dean and Sam embark on a quest to save their little sister and meet a mysterious girl..yea i suck a summaries! this is rated cuz theres goin to b language and its a deff angst story...may not seem like it at first but once i get rollin with it it'll pic u
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Ok guys. Sorry it took me forever to repost this! My life has just been really hectic with college and everything. I will work my hardest to keep up with this and keep posting chapters often. Alright, this is my old story 'stolen' for those of you who remember it. I had hit a rough spot with it and it was going nowhere. So, naturally another story idea had popped into my head. I had started to work on that and i tried to make it fit for 'stolen' but i couldn't figure it out. I figured that i would just work on that and see where it was going to go. Well, then one day it all hit me right smack in the face! I was talking to my friend liz about this whole thing and in the middle of my sentence it all morphed together in my head! So now its all good and nice and perfect and i know the story from beginning to end!!! now i just have to sit down and write it!! lol. So i renamed this to 'behind blue eyes' because it fits the storyline better. Plus the song kinda goes with it too! lol. this will be a miniseries of stories. Two definitely but possible three! So enjoy and please please review for me! thats the only way i will continue with this is if you give reviews. even if you hate it just please review for me!! k? love ya!!

"Behind Blue Eyes"

By: Mustangz!

Prelude

I never knew my mother. . .I've only seen her in pictures. Neither my brothers or my father had talked about her when I was growing up. All I ever heard about was the demon that had killed her. . .and how close it had come to almost killing me. . .

Growing up wasn't easy. With two older brothers and a father, it was hard being the only girl. As I matured into my teen years my father could barely look me in the eye for but a few seconds. I was a mini-model of my mother. My sandy brown hair, my hazel-green eyes. He just couldn't take looking at me and being reminded of her. I hated seeing the pain in his face every time he darted his eyes away from my gaze. . .

. . . but. . .there was this one time that he just kept his eyes trained on me. . .but it wasn't me he was looking at. . .those weren't my eyes. . .

It had been two years since Sam left for college, I had been thirteen at the time. He'd given me a number that he could be reached at, but anytime I called he never picked up. So I'd leave messages but of course he didn't call back. Eventually, I gave up. . .

"Linzey," John called from the front door of the small apartment. "I'm headed out to the store real quick. You need anything?"

In the cramped two bedroom apartment it wouldn't have been hard for me to hear him, but I was a little preoccupied with Metallica.

"Linzey!" This time I definitely heard him. I quickly poked my head around the doorway of my bedroom, and looked down the hall at him. "Do you need anything from the store?!" He yelled over my stereo. I shook my head and he turned to leave. He stopped as he opened the door and looked over at Dean who was lying on his back across the couch reading the newspaper. "Keep an eye on things. I'll only be a few minutes."

"Yep,"Dean responded without lifting his eyes from the article.

I retreated into my room as the door closed behind him.

Dad had gotten us this small apartment "so that I could go to school." I seriously doubt that that was the main reason seeing as how there was a lot of our kind of stuff going on in this city. And do you actually think that I did my schoolwork on the laptop? Of course not, I was looking up the paranormal history of this city. Well . . .until Dad caught me the one day and practically shoved the schoolbooks down my throat. You see, Dad didn't like the idea of my fighting demons with him and Dean. They taught me how to defend myself and how to kill a demon, just incase anything (or someone) attacked me. Dad just didn't want me getting hurt or . . .killed. He couldn't stand to lose me like he did mom. And I understand that. BUT I'M A WINCHESTER! I LIVE ON KICKING DEMON ASS! So do you think Dean or I told him about the times we snuck out to go hunting? Absolutely not. Though he probably knows from the mysterious bruises I'd have some mornings. But I've got news for him if he expects me to just sit on the sidelines while they destroy The Demon. Nuh-uh. Nothin' doin'. I'm gunna be right in there with them . . .

I walked over to my window and watched Dad's truck drive away. When I was sure that he was gone I reached over behind my stereo and picked up the small water pistol that I had hidden there. I carefully walked down the hall to the bathroom and filled it up. After I finished I crept down the hallway and peeked around the corner in to the extremely small living room. Dean was still on the couch with the newspaper. A huge grin spread across my face as I stalked around to the couch, using all the hunting techniques Dean had taught me. I was crouched behind the couch now, making sure that I was in the right position to pounce.

"HIYA!!"Rising to my knees I pointed the water gun over the top of the couch and pulled the trigger. A steady stream of water shot from the plastic barrel and assaulted him right between the eyes. The expression on his face was priceless.

He threw the newspaper to the floor, blubbering from the water running down his face. Just then, the water began to trickle until it stopped coming out of the gun. His eyes shot up and locked with mine. Terror flashed across my face.

"Oh you're dead," He smacked the gun out of my hands and proceeded to leap over the couch at me, an evil grin on his face.

I scrambled trying to get to my feet and bolt but I wasn't fast enough. "Dean, no!" I squealed as he grabbed my shoulder and drug me to the floor. He held my arms down with his hands and straddled my stomach, pinning me on the floor.

Now, I was strong for a 15 year old girl. Seeing as how Dean takes me out fighting demons. But having the full weight of a 24 year old guy on me was a little too much.

"Ugh, Dean you're heavy."

He put the fake shocked look on his face and gasped. "Linzey Marie Winchester . . ." He paused. "Is that weakness I smell?" He released his hands from my arms and grabbed my sides, tickling my ribs. Yelping and wiggling I tried to rid myself of his onslaught. His laughs reverberating through my body.

All of a sudden my stereo and all the lights in the apartment went dark. We both froze immediately. Neither of us made a sound for a moment trying to get our eyes adjusted. My ears rang from the sudden silence.

"What the hell?"I raised onto my elbows as Dean made his way off of me.

"Could just be a power outage." His voice when he said that sounded like he hoped that's what it was. He took my arm and helped me up. I looked over at the bottom of the front door.

"Uh, Dean,"I motioned for him to look. There was a thin line of light coming from the hallway right outside of our door.

"Damn, the hallway's got power." His eyes darted around the dark apartment, as if searching for something.

"No, you don't think its -"

Just then the lights kicked back on and we were blinded for a moment. A dark form stood right in front of us.

"Shit!" Dean was thrown backwards across the room by an invisible force. He slammed hard against the wall and crashed down to the floor.

"Dean!"

His crumpled body on the floor gave no response. Horror gripped my heart. It was as if everything that I had learned about hunting and fighting had been erased from my memory. Seeing this thing knock Dean out without even flinching scared the hell out of me. I didn't know what to do. I stood there frozen. The figure's yellow eyes fell on Dean's body. A hellish grin spread across its face as it turned and looked at me. I went to run but before I could move I was hurled backwards and pinned against the wall by the same force that just threw Dean. I tried to fight but the pressure was unbearable. Each time I struggled the invisible hold got tighter and tighter. I cried out in frustration and fear as the figure stepped closer to me. Those burning yellow eyes caught my gaze and locked me in. Right then I knew . . .

"Oh my god." I cried in horror. . . It was The Demon.

"Hi, Linzey," The evil voice echoed in my head. "Wanna' have some fun?"A black cloud formed behind The Demon. . .and I screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

John Winchester walked up the steep narrow staircase of the musty apartment building. It was hard enough having to navigate up the uneven stairs, but trying to carry several bags with soda bottles in them and keep your balance at the same time was a little challenging.

After what seemed like forever, he finally made it to the door of the apartment. He set one of the bags down and retrieved the ring of keys from his jeans pocket. Shoving the stubborn door open he tossed the keys onto the kitchen counter and set the bags next to them. As he stepped forward to move around the corner, he jumped as his foot came down on something. He lifted his boot off of the object. A quizzical look came over his face as he bent down and retrieved the plastic water gun. He held it up in front of him and a small smile crept across his face. He remembered a little pig-tailed Linzey running after her older brothers squirting them with this toy gun. His eyes glanced past the toy at something in the living room. John froze. His pleasant memory shattered as the plastic gun slid from his hand and fell to the floor. The noise of the impact echoed like a gunshot through the apartment.

"Dean!" John rushed over to the face down figure on the other side of the room. He gently rolled his son over and cradled his head. A painful groan escaped the young man's throat.

"Dean?" John asked.

Dean groaned again as he slowly sat up. He winced in pain as he held the back of his head with his hand.

John eyed his son cautiously to see how badly he was hurt. . .but his mind kicked in and immediately sent his thoughts elsewhere. "Where's Linzey?" He shot urgently.

Dean's hand instantly stopped rubbing the back of his neck and he froze. His hazel eyes shot over and locked with John's, terror ripping through them.

"Linzey!" John stood up so fast that it made Dean dizzy. He braced his hand on the floor in order to keep from falling over.

John moved quickly towards the hallway, his mind racing. "Linzey!" He shouted again as he turned the corner-

. . . and stopped dead in his tracks.

xxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxx

John sighed. A brief wave of relief came over him.

"Linzey?" He took her shoulders as he looked her over. She didn't seem to be hurt. He scanned her face. . .she looked scared as hell. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know. . ."

John calmed - a little - his daughter was okay, but what the hell happened?

"Lin. . .do you remem - " John stopped. The apartment lights flickered. Linzey's shoulders shuddered beneath his hands. John immediately released his hold and backed. Linzey straightened herself and her eyes shot up to John's, locking his gaze. John stared back, but it wasn't Linzey's eyes he was staring at.

A pair of pitch black eyes now glared back at him.

"Hey there Johnny boy," The evil grin on Linzey's face faded as her body half bent over and shuddered once again.

Linzey gasped and looked up at her father; her hazel eyes pleading. "Dad, help me! It's him - "

John was helpless. He stood there in complete shock. . .he never blanked when it came to demons. . .but he couldn't believe what he was witnessing.

Her body shook once more and she straightened. "Well, John." Linzey's voice spoke. "You're daughter's quite the fighter." She rolled her shoulders back and cracked her neck. A smirk came across her face. "You should hear her screaming."

John's rage began to build. "You son-of-a-bitch."

"Now, John." Linzey's voice had a tone to it that John couldn't bear hearing his little girl speak. "Such language around your daughter."

Dean stepped up behind his father now. "Get the hell out of my sister you bastard." Dean glared into those black eyes with pure hatred.

Linzey's head tilted to the side to get a better view of Dean. "You know, I'm really not appreciating the lack of respect from you two. Mary would - "

John reacted quickly and the back of his hand collided hard with the side of her face. Linzey's head snapped to the side as she stumbled from the sudden force.

Tears welled up in John's eyes. "Don't you dare speak of my wife." He couldn't believe what he'd just done. He never had laid a hand on his little girl. . .but this wasn't Linzey.

Linzey regained her balance and faced John and Dean, pure anger on her face. "Now I'm pissed." Just as the words came out of her mouth someone stepped up behind her. The figure's yellow eyes burned into John's.

The next thing John knew, he was colliding with the wall. . .and everything went black.

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

Dean awoke to people yelling. He opened his eyes gradually. His view was hazy. He blinked, trying to rid the fog. A sharp smell hit him and he immediately sat upright...smoke...

"Linzey!" A wave of dizzying pain washed over him but he ignored it and forced himself up. Dense smoke filled the apartment. People were yelling and pounding around in the hall. The wail of a siren could be heard from outside in the streets. "Shit!" Dean made his way tot he bedroom he shared with his dad.

Quickly shoving what clothes he could in the duffel bag, he grabbed his dad's bag of weapons and went back into the main room. "Dad?!" Dean scanned through the heavy smoke. He heard a groan come from his right.

"Dean."

John staggered over the corner of the couch coughing more than he was breathing. Dean caught him before he fell to the floor.

"We gatta go!" Dean could hear the flames coming from the other apartments.

"Linzey. . ." John managed to say between coughs.

"She's gone!" Dean was supporting his father as he made his way to the door. He forced himself to keep moving as he ignored the throbbing pain in his head. He yanked the door open and was almost knocked over by the heat that rushed in. He stumbled through the door with his father.

The final wave of dizzying pain hit him. It was too much for Dean. His grip loosened on John's shoulders. John placed his hand on the wall to steady himself. "Dean?"

Firefighters were running up the stairs. "I've got people up here!"

Dean gave into the pain. . .and collapsed.

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

Two days later. . .

_Beep. . .Beep. . .Beep. . .Beep. . ._

The steady beep of a machine gradually brought Dean to his senses.

_Damn. _Dean thought. _A hospital._

His eyelids felt heavy. It was a struggle to try and open them.

_What the hell happened? Why am I in the hospital? _Dean thought a minute and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Linzey." His eyes snapped open and he made to sit up but immediately thought better of it due to the lightheaded rush that washed over him. He groaned and fell back onto the hospital bed.

"Dean?"

He groaned in response.

"How you feelin'?"

Dean let out a heavy sigh. He looked over at his dad. "How long have I been out?"

"'bout two days." John replied weakly.

Dean's gaze met his father's. He hesitated. . ."Linz?"

John looked Dean right in the eye and sadly shook his head. Dean's heart tightened. His eyes burned as he kept the gaze with his father.

Breaking the pain filled moment between father and son, the door to the room opened and in came the doctor. Both John and Dean immediately kicked down their emotions.

"Ah, you're awake." The doctor's smile with his perfectly straight teeth was too bright for the mood of the room. He walked over to the machines next to Dean. "Do you remember anything that happened?" He smiled down at Dean. _Dude, what are you auditioning for one of those male enhancement commercials or something? 'Cuz you seriously have that obnoxious grin for it. _Dean stifled the smart ass comment.

Thinking quickly, Dean glanced at his father. There was no way in hell that he was going to admit to being thrown across the room by a demon, so he improvised.

"I fell?" He looked quizzically at the doctor.

The loud guffaw that erupted from the doctor made both Dean and John jump out of their skin.

"Ah, my boy. You did more than fall. You took one hell of a tumble down your apartment stairs."

Dean looked over at John with a look that said _'Get me the HELL outta here NOW!!'_

John, reading his son's face clearly, responded. "Uh, when can he be discharged?"

"Well," The doctor was still recovering from his outburst. "I'd like to keep him one more night just to make sure there's no more damage - "

"That won't be necessary." Dean quickly cut the doctor off. "Really. I feel fine." Dean put on the most convincing smile he could come up with while he forced himself to sit up.

The doctor looked resistant though. So John spoke up. "Doctor. . .You can see that he's well enough to leave here."

The doctor paused a moment, looking from John to Dean. He sighed a defeated sigh. "Alright, I'll get your papers ready."

With that he turned from Dean's side and walked out of the room. "What a damn nut job." Dean said as he watched the doctor retreat down the hallway.

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

Dean leaned against the driver's door of the sleek black Impala. He stared dazedly across the empty street at the charred remains of the apartment building. The yellow police tape gloomily blew in the slight breeze, contrasting greatly against the black rubble behind it. His mind was blank. He neither thought nor felt at the moment. He just stared at the scene while he mindlessly fiddled with an object in his hands.

John sighed, "Don't worry, Dean." Dean jumped, forgetting that his father had been standing next to him the whole time. "She's out there. We'll get the bastard."

Dean lowered his gaze from what was left of the apartment building, to the slightly charred object in his hands. He fiddled around with the water gun, wondering how it had managed to survive the fire. It was the only thing of Linzey's that had made it though. It was all he had left. . .His lower lip quivered slightly. "How could I let this happen?" He whispered.

"Dean."

"NO!" Dean shot back. "No! I was the one there! I was supposed to protect her! And now that damn yellow-eyed bastard's got her!" Dean shouted, not caring who heard him. He turned, grabbing the handle to the Impala's door and yanked it open.

"Dean! Where are you going?" John struggled not to sound choked up.

"To get Sam!" With that he slammed the door and the Impala roared to life. John got into his truck, and pulled out, following Dean who had already sped halfway down the block.


End file.
